I'm Right Here
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: After defeating the Kishin, everyone went back to their normal lives, right? Nope. Soul and Maka are hunted by nightmares from the time with Chrona and when Kishin Asura attacked Maka. Will they pull through? Together? In Soul's POV. Enjoy!


_**Author's Note**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Right Here<strong>_

_Hearing those painful screams coming from her mouth…it was too much for me. But, I was down for the count. I couldn't take it anymore though. He was hurting _**her**_ of all people…It had to be her._

_The Kishin Asura was hurting my best friend…and the girl I love…Maka Albarn. I, her partner Soul Eater (Evans), couldn't save her or at the very lease help her out. But, I was down for the count. Something that cool guys like me don't do. But, I guess I can't call myself cool anymore if I couldn't help the girl I love out of this bastard's grip._

_All I could do was listen from afar her screams of pain. He was hurting her and I couldn't do a thing about it._

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH! KYAAAAA! ARG-AHHHHH!**_" I heard Maka scream._

"_Dammit…" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't do a fucking thing to help her. A weapon who couldn't help his meister How pathetic am I?_

Maka…I'm sorry_, I thought. I knew I couldn't do a thing. The very least I could do was say I'm sorry._

_The scene changed. I wasn't with the others who were out too in the Kishin's barrier. I was falling. Maka was above me. Her emerald green eyes I loved so much were scared. I didn't know why but all I wanted to do at that moment was to get to her. I needed to be beside her as much as she needed to be by me._

_I reached out to her but we were too far apart. I tried floating or whatever to her. But as I tried I couldn't move and Maka was moving farther away._

_She was yelling to me. Something I couldn't understand or properly hear. But, I made out the words she was speaking. It looked like she was saying… No. It couldn't be. But, it seemed that Maka Albarn was saying…_

_**I love you Soul. And I always will.**_

_Maka smiled softly as she disappeared from my sight. I screamed, but nothing came out. For the first time in a long while, practically since I met Maka, I felt scared. I felt scared because she wasn't with me anymore. I was scared. Maka…she was the one who gave me the strength to move on…From…Wes…and from my family._

_But one thing was for certain…I'm in love with Maka Albarn._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. Sweat was running down my cheek and landed on my blanket. There was a small stain from the bead of sweat on the fabric. I felt my pulse was racing. Fucking nightmares. Fuck them. Fuck the stupid Kishin. And…fuck me for not being able to help out Maka.<p>

I rested my forehead on the palms of my hands. They were sweaty too. Damn…that nightmare was pretty bad if it got me sweating everywhere…Even if I didn't remember the _ENTIRE_ thing.

Blair rushed in through my door. She was in her usual nightgown thingy and she was panting. Her eyes were desperate.

"Bl-Blair? What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she breathed heavily. Something was up. I knew it…And, I had a feeling it involved Maka.

"What happened to Maka?" I demanded this time.

"She-she's in bad shape Soul-kun." Blair stopped and panted some more before she continued; "She was just screaming…Screaming for you. I don't know how you were sleeping through that! You have to-"

I didn't let her finish. I had already jumped out of bed. Blair slightly eyed my scar and turned away. Yes, I was shirtless but that's beside the point at that moment. I had to get to her. I had to get to Maka. I wasn't gonna let her go through pain again…At lease not alone.

I ran towards her room that was down the hall from mine. The door was already open and I stopped in front of the doorway looking to Maka's form. She was wearing her usual PJs and was curled up on her bed. She was rocking herself back and forth as if it would drive away evil spirits or something.

I gently knocked on her door. "Maka?" I asked soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"I…I thought you were dead, Soul," she barely whispered.

I sighed and walked over to her bed. I sat down and looked at her. Maka looked so vulnerable right now. It wasn't like her. But, I find it nice whenever she opens up to me like this.

I reached out and touched her arm. I started rubbing it up and down, in an attempt to sooth her. She leaned on me, as if she was begging for a hug. So, I hugged her. My arms wrapped around her, placing them gently on her back. I felt hers snake (no, I don't like snakes anymore thanks to Medusa) wiggle (yeah, that's better) their way under mine and gripped my chest. Her cheek rested on my bare chest.

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks but, I didn't let that bug me. I noticed Blair was in the doorway smiling. She reached out to grab the doorknob and I heard her whisper, "I'll leave you two be. Goodnight." Honest to Shinigami-sama, I was grateful she left us alone.

Me and Maka stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes until I felt her yawn on my chest. I chuckled because her warm breath tickled my skin. I gently patted her back, indicating that it was time to go to bed. I felt her shook her head.

"C'mon Maka. We _both _have to go to bed." She looked up to me. Her emerald eyes that always get me every time were tearing up. I got nervous. "Wh-what? Did I do something wrong?…Or something?"

I heard Maka slightly laughing. "No…Can…can you just stay the night here?…With me?" she asked.

_Did she seriously asked me to spend the night with her?_ I though. I felt another blush coming up. Before she noticed I turned away and asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

_Maka? Scared?_

"…I'm scared that in the morning, I'll find you gone…Or…dead."

There was silence between us for another five minutes. I pulled her in for another hug, which she was surprised by. I smirked.

"I understand Maka," I said. I muzzled my nose into her hair that had an intoxicating smell of fresh water and pine. I fucking loved it though. "I'll stay for the night…" I wanted to stay _just for you_, but that sounds way too un-cool for cool guys like me.

"Thank you Soul," she whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I chuckled and laid her down on her bed and I laid down right next to her. She kept her hand on my chest, as if to reassure herself that I was still there.

I threw the blanket on top of our bodies. Maka snuggled up to me, keeping me warm and making my face feel warmer than usual. I sighed as I wrapped my right arm around her waist as I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. I chuckled again when I saw her blush a bit and smile. I sighed, once again, and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_I'm right here Maka_, I thought. _Just for you._ I had a feeling she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>It happened again. But this time, I saw it clearly. So clearly, it made me want to puke.<em>

_Maka was pinned to the ground with scythes surrounding her and Kishin Asura. A few sliced Asura, but it wasn't enough for him to back down. He muttered something about not being afraid of pain or some shit like that._

_I looked to Maka's eyes. They were emotionless. The light that was usually with them was gone. But, she wasn't dead…Right? She couldn't be dead. I wouldn't believe that. Neither would the others, Shinigami-sama, her dad, and the rest._

_Kishin Asura said something about her being in pain. I watched him sink his hand into her skin and it looked like he was piercing her skin. I watched her face distort in pain and her eyes started filling up with tears._

_That's when I heard the screams. Again._

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH! KYAAAAA! ARG-AHHHHH!**_" She continued screaming. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too fucking much this time._

_This time, I was watching Maka getting hurt. This time, I was watching my best friend being tortured by some low-life bastard. This time…I was watching without being able to help her._

"_**YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!**_" _I screamed with my entire soul._

_Kishin Asura turned his attention from Maka, to me. He stopped hurting her and I heard her whimpers instead of her screams of pain. It meant that her pain was subsiding, which was good. I couldn't take it much longer anyways. Kishin Asura grinned a freaking creepy-ass grin at me before he disappeared._

_I didn't care though. I was looking at Maka, who in turn, was looking back at me. Her breathing was shallow and fast. I was scared for the worst. I started crawling my way towards her. She stayed put. Good thing too; I didn't want her to go through the pain of trying to make it towards me._

"_Soul…" Maka whimpered as I gently laid her head on my lap._

"_Maka…" I whispered back. _Don't die on me_, I thought. _I won't be able to go on without you. _"Maka…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you."_

"_Soul…I…I love you."_

"_Yeah; and I love you Maka. I always have. And I always will."_

_She softly smiled and closed her eyes. "Soul…?"_

"_Yeah Maka?" I asked back._

"_I'm sorry. Please believe me." Her breathing slowed down while mine hitched. "I really do love you Soul."_

"_What are you talking abou-" I was cut off when Maka stopped breathing. "Maka? Oi!"_

_Nothing._

"_Maka! Wake up! Maka!"_

_Nothing._

"_MAKA!"_

_Still, nothing._

"**MAKA! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! MAKA! **_Maka…" I whimpered. I started breathing faster, getting ready for a sob coming up._

_**Maka…I love you. Please don't leave me…Maka.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"**MAKA!**" I suddenly sat up in bed. Pulling the blankets off of Maka. Sweat dripped down my face again, along with fresh tears. I covered my eyes with my sweaty hands. "Fuck…"

I heard Maka stirring up. She groaned and sat up next to me. "What's wrong Soul?" I guess she remembered that I was sleeping with her this one time. She took one look at me and was already concerned. "Soul! What's wrong?"

She crawled her way to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her. She was worried. Damn…I hated it whenever I made her worry 'bout me. Not cool.

"Soul, what's up? Please, tell me," Maka practically begged.

That's when I did something unexpected. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her in. Her mouth was opened in an "o" shape as I did and her eyes were wide open. I wrapped my arms around her waist, not wanting to let go. I buried my head in her freaking intoxicating hair and breathed in her scent.

"S-Soul! What are you doing?" Maka squeaked.

"Maka," I said. "Can we stay like this for a while? Please?"

I felt her sigh. "Alright." I felt her arms make their way to wrap themselves around my neck. Making this feel all the more right.

I smiled and held her tighter. As if I did she would be gone…Dead. Out of my life forever. I had to tell her eventually, right? That I love her? Yeah; I did. It would be the worse day in my life when she dies and I didn't tell her that I did? But, anxiety filled my mind. What if she didn't love me back? What would happen to our friendship? All this crap sounded _so clique_. But it's true. We would be living in the same flat, with a magical cat, with an extreme awkwardness hanging over the both of us if one of us loves the other, but the other didn't love them back. And what would happen to our fighting style? Would our soul wavelengths be messed up again like that time with Free? We'll still be partners, right? I don't want any other partner but Maka. She's the best.

But, I'll have to try, right? I'll never know unless I do.

After about forty-five minutes my grip on Maka loosened and I pulled away from her and she rested her hands on my bare chest and one of her fingers traced my scar. I heard her sigh and she looked up to me.

"What's wrong Soul?" she asked me.

"You…died."

More silence.

"When you did, it just reassured what I already started thinking about," I continued. "I realized that if you really did die, I would have nothing, Maka."

"Soul…"

_Fuck this! I'm going in!_ I thought.

"Maka…I…I love you."

I heard her breathing hitch and I sighed; getting ready for the worst.

"…Do you mean it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I said, do you mean it that you love me?" Maka asked. I looked up to her and saw eyes tearing up.

_Crap!_

"Y-yeah," I said, turning away. Trying to keep Maka from seeing my blush.

I heard her laugh. I looked back to her, seeing herself blush. "That's good then."

"Wh-what?" I was cut off by Maka when she placed her lips gently on mine.

I grinned my signature grin and kissed her back. After a couple of minutes, Maka pulled away from me and pecked my nose. I kissed her nose back.

"It's good because I love you Soul," she said. "We're best friends, right?" I nodded. "And, I feel because of that, this was bound to happen. Even Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki think so."

"You talked about "us" to them?" I asked.

"Yeah; sorta. But, in hindsight, I know that you'll be by my side...Even in the end, right?"

I smiled warmly and nuzzled her neck. I felt her res her head on my head of silvery-white hair.

"I'm right here. And it's going to stay like that," I whispered.

"Good; 'cause I'll stay right by your side too."

"Great," I said. "Because _I'm_ not gonna let go."

"What?"

At that moment, I pulled Maka into another hug and pulled her down to the bed. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled the blankets over us. I used my other arm as a pillow for Maka and she happily complied to it. She rested her hands on my neck and tugged on it. I leaned in and gave her another kiss. I pulled away this time and brushed a lock of her blonde hair away from her face. I pecked her forehead and rested mine on hers.

"I love you Maka," I whispered.

"I love you Soul," she whispered.

And together, we fell asleep in each others arms. I knew I wouldn't have those fucked up dreams anymore. Not as long as Maka's by my side. She's right here, by my side. As I'm right here, by hers.


End file.
